A Meeting of Unlikely Sorts
by RockAngel2642
Summary: When three unlikely people are taken, it is up to there friends to find them. But what if the people that are taken can't remember anything, except for clues to a murder that will take place. A White Collar/Psych/NCIS story (I can't put a three crossover).
1. Prologue

So this is very short and I am sorry for that. I think this one will be good. I hope you find it very enjoyable.

* * *

Knock knock.

A man stood at the door. He was waiting to be let in. While waiting, he quickly glanced at the file he had in his hand. The file contained everything that was involved with the plan. "Come in." said a voice coming behind the door.

The man opened the door and slowly walked toward the desk. The room was small. The walls were old and a shade of dull gray. The floor was also made of cement. The only source of light came from the lap on the desk. The desk was in the center of the room. Seating behind it was the boss. The room was still dark with the lamp and he could barely see the man's face.

"Everything is ready, Boss." The man said.

"Thank you, Hard-Drive." The Boss replied, "Tell the others it is time for our "guests" to come."

Hard-drive nodded and left the room.

The Boss turned his attention to the files lying on his disk. Some were very old and battered. There was only three that were new. Those three, he had his attention focused on. They lay open and in front of him. Each was on a different person.

"This will be interesting," he paused, "very interesting indeed."

* * *

review, pretty please


	2. Chapter 1

Hey thanks to all who have reviewed, it makes me feel happy. I believe that the next couple of updates will be short and then I will start to make them longer. I feel like I will neglect Tony in this story. So sorry Tony.

* * *

Very special agent Tony Dinozzo had just stepped out of the elevator. He had his coffee in his hand, along with his briefcase full of files. His hair was slightly messy and he was in the same suit he wore the day before. He made his way over to his desk and emptied his hands putting everything on his desk.

Tony pulled out his chair and took a seat. He was overly tired from the day before and decided to get a few minutes of sleep. Using his arms as a pillow, he laid his head down and shut his eyes. As if on cue, Gibb's walked in.

"Get enough sleep Dinnozzo?" Gibbs asked, as he made his way to his own desk. Both Ziva and McGee looked up from their work.

"No sir," Tony sat up, "Some of my friends decided to hang out longer than I planned."

"Well did ya finish the report?" Gibbs asked

"Yes sir." he took the files out of his briefcase, walked over to Gibb's desk, and set them on the side of his computer. He then turned around and started to walk back to his desk.

Gibbs started to skim though the files. Everything was all there, except one was missing.

"Where is the Brightwell file?" Gibbs asked before Tony was able to take a sit at his desk.

"Must have left it in the car." Instead of sitting down, he reached over, grabbed his coffee, and left to take the elevator to parking garage.

Tony stood, alone, in the elevator as it descended. The doors flew open and the garage was quiet. He made his way passed his fellow agent's cars to his own. He reached into his pocket and took out his keys. _How did I forget to grab that one file_, he thought as he unlocked the driver's door. After opening the door he climbed inside. He left the door open and put his coffee on the ground as he started to search for the file.

"There you are." Tony said to himself pleased, as he grabbed the file from the floor of the passenger's side.

He quick glanced to make sure everything was all there. He was ready to leave until he saw a shadow in his rear view mirror. He adjusted the mirror and saw a man in the back seat right behind him. Before Tony could do anything the man went to action.

The man came forward and put a rag that was in his right hand, over Tony's mouth and nose. The man then put his left hand over his right to make sure the rag was secure. Tony was trying his hardest to get out of the man's grasp but was failing. The rag was coated with a type of sweet smelling, sleeping drug. He tried not to breathe but couldn't help it. After a few minutes, of what seemed like endless struggling, Tony's body fell limb in the seat and he feel into unconsciousness.

* * *

Review, if not I will become sad. :(


	3. Chapter 2

**hey sorry I have been very slow at updating. I have had a lot of stuff on my plate so here is another update and I will try to be faster. oh and thank you for helping me with the corrections I really appreciate it and any reviews I have gotten. Thank you**

* * *

"Gus, Can you drive any slower. Come on, the movie starts at 3:30 and I still want to have time to create the perfect Slurpee. Ooo…. I wonder if they have a pineapple flavored Slurpee." Shawn Spencer said, bouncing up and down in the passenger's seat of the blueberry. His hair was done the same way he always had it. He wore his favorite black down button shirt and jeans, unlike Gus, who wore his casual suit which seemed like every day. The blueberry came to a stop due to the red light.

Gus looked over at Shawn. "The movie doesn't start for another hour Shawn," Gus looked at the rode for the light had turned green. He put his foot on the gas and started to move forward. "and we have to get our paychecks, if we even want to go see the movie."

"Well I always love seeing Jules and bugging lassie." Shawn said as they pulled into the parking lot of the SBPD. The ground underneath the car was still wet from the rain.

"Well let's go then." Shawn said as he jumped out of the car. He was quick followed by Gus.

Shawn was walking toward the building on the sidewalk, when Gus caught up to him. They were only a few feet away from the stairs that lead to the doors, Tell Gus stopped him.

"Dude your shoe's untied."

Shawn looked at his Nikes. He saw that his right shoe was untied and the laces lay on the wet ground. He sighed.

"You go ahead buddy, I'll catch up." He replied.

Gus shrugged and started to walk up the stairs. Shawn realized that hardly anybody was around and with the gloomy weather it was creepy. Shawn bent down and tied his shoes and got up. Shawn was about to fallow after Gus when heard a brush rustle behind him. Being a curious person he started to turn around. Before he had the chance, he saw a blur and then felt something hard hit him in the back of the head.

_That must have been a gun. _Shawn thought. His vision started to go black and he started to fall forward. Shawn was able to make his arms go forward to stop him from falling had and hitting his head. Just as he was about to touch the ground, a pair of hands grabbed him. He was then shoved into some kind of car when he final blacked out.

* * *

**So what do yah think?**


	4. Chapter 3

***bows head in shame* I am very sorry about the very long wait. I thought that with summer break I would have written more but nope. luckily I am posting this chapter so think of it as a before/back to school gift. I also might be making every chapter after this longer but will see. Thanks to all who reviewed and ect. So with out further ado here is the next chapter. **

Neal Caffrey was walking out of June's house. He was in his usual expensive black, suit, with the blue silk tie. He wore his fancy black shoes, and on his head was his black fedora, that covered his dark brown wavy hair. He jumped down the steps and started walking towards the FBI office building. He loved walking down the busy streets of Manhattan. It didn't take him to long to see a sign, hanging off of the building ahead. On the sign was a picture of a little coffee cup. He had been there once before and remembered how much he enjoyed it. While he was deciding whether he should go in or not, he felt his pants pocket vibrate. He pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Hello" he said in a cheery voice.

_"Where are you?"_ The familiar voice of his handler and friend, Peter said.

"I thought you always knew where I was, but if you must know I am getting an espresso. I'll be there in a few minutes." he replied as he as went toward the little coffee shop.

Over the phone, Neal heard Peter give a faint chuckle. _"I do and don't you forget it. Why don't you get me one, the coffee machine here is broken and you can use the ten dollars you took from me yesterday."_

"Ok see yah." Neal hung up with a smile and walked into the little shop.

A few minutes later, Neal came out with two insulated cups in his hands. He was still a few blocks away from the office, so he decided to take the shortcut though the alleys. There was no one using the alleys, so it was faster for traveling on foot, but it was also more unpredictable.

Neal was in a good mood as he was walked for a few moments. Suddenly, he sensed a pair of eyes was staring at him. He was crossing a window and looked though the reflection. In the reflection, he saw a man was tailing him. He remembered to stay calm and not let his follower know that he knew that he was being followed. _Well there goes my good morning; I knew it was not going to last, _Neal considered his surroundings. He knew that he was only a block and a half away from the FBI building. If only he could reach that destination, he knew he would be safe.

Neal, ever so slightly, started to pick up speed. He had to get out of the alley into the open and be among the crowds of hundreds of New Yorkers. His mind was devising a plan to get him out there. His mind was too preoccupied, that he didn't notice a small but sturdy, thin, metal, cord, until it was too late. Neal's foot got caught on the silver cord. He tripped and started to fall.

Neal quickly released his hands and the grip he had on the cups to catch himself. He was able to stop himself from face planting into the ground. His hat fell off his head, but he couldn't worry about that now._ I have to run, that's the priority_, and he mentally told himself. He knew that his cover was blown and that he only had a few second to move before his shadow could react. Moving his feet, one at a time, in front of the cord and using his hands to help support him, he started to move. He dug his feet into the ground, ready to push off and book it. He was too late. He felt something cold pierce his neck.

_A sedative, great_, _I love being drugged,_ he thought sarcastically, feeling the effects almost immediately. Neal's body started to go numb. His arms and legs stopped obeying his brain and gravity was starting to pull him down. His body was plummeting to the ground. In a split second, a pair of arms grabbed him around his chest. In the faint distance, he heard what sounded like the opening of doors. In a firm grip, he felt his body being turned over to his back. He laid there with his eyes drifting in and out at the sight of the overhead clear blue sky. Another pair of arms grabbed him under his armpits and was now starting to drag him away. Neal caught a slight glimpse of the man that had been following him. The man had bent down and pick up his hat, playing with it in his hands.

Neal's vision began to go fuzzy and his eyelids began to feel like they were made of lead. He noticed that whoever was taking him, neglected to remove his tracking anklet. _Good_, Neal thought,_ Peter can find me, he always does_. For no reason he started to hum a little tune. _Well at least its better than last time_ _I was drugged_, he thought . His eyes started to close and there was fighting his heavy eye lids as they threw him in the back of an oversized, black, van. With the gentle hum of the engine, he fell in to a dreamless sleep.

**what do yah think?! Review and I will know. **


End file.
